Sharing Warmth
by RaylenEX
Summary: Travelling to Orzammar in winter is never a good idea, especially if one doesn't bring sufficient warm clothes. As such, tent and blanket sharing happens, and what that leads to is anyone's guess. Slash - M!Cousland/Alistair. Two chapter one-shot.
1. Sharing Warmth: Part I

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Age: Origins, Bioware does, etc.**

**Slash Alert: This story contains a M/M pairing, so if it's not your kind of thing, look away now.**

**Pairing: Aedan Cousland / Alistair**

**Notes: This was a fill response to a prompt on DAkink on LJ, and my first one to boot, X-posted here. This is also my first DA: O fanfic, written after a long drought of not writing fics.**

**

* * *

**

**Sharing Warmth**

**PART I  
**

* * *

_Heading to Orzammar in winter was definitely a bad idea._ Aedan Cousland thought to himself as he and his companions trudged through the thin layer of snow that already covered the high roads of the Frostback Mountains. It was only a few hours after noon and the skies were already darkening. It also didn't help that it was once again grey and overcast either, as that pretty much signified more snow, and colder temperatures to come.

Sighing, he turned to his companions, and signaled for them to look for a place to stop again and set up camp.

"I-I'll go g-get the firewood." Alistair spoke immediately once they had found a suitable spot in a small clearing partly sheltered by some large boulders, and Aedan couldn't help but smile in sympathy at the other man's eagerness, as the ex-templar had not brought enough warm clothes and was now shivering rather uncontrollably every time they stopped for camp.

* * *

"M-Maker's breath! It's getting r-really cold." Alistair was muttering, even as he stood by the campfire that Morrigan had – for once – helpfully lit.

"Truly" Aedan agreed. The temperatures had plummeted even further as night fell, and even he, wrapped up as he was in additional layers of padding under his armour, was starting to feel the chill of the air. _A__listair must be freezing, if I'm feeling this cold._

"Maybe we should have stayed in Redcliffe Castle with the others, and waited for spring to come together." He quipped wryly. Aedan had only brought Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana for the trip to Orzammar, having decided that they would go on ahead to look into the situation while the others waited for the worst of winter to blow over. "We would still be nice and warm, with hot baths and hot food to enjoy."

Alistair laughed. "And h-here we are instead, f-freezing our faces off. What was I thinking?"

Aedan looked over at the blond man, noticing that he _was_ indeed turning a little blue with the cold, and quickly considered his options –

Both the ladies (well, if you could call Morrigan a lady) had brought far more clothing than the two men had, so they were much better off, already snug and warm in their own tents. Alistair, on the other hand, didn't have sufficient clothes, and looked like he was about to be frozen solid, while he himself was doing only slightly better. Coming to a decision, the darker-haired Cousland stood, and moved closer to the campfire, where Alistair was trying his best to get warm.

"Hey Alistair," He asked.

"Yeah? W-what can I do for y-you?"

"Would you like to join me in my tent?"

"W-What!" Alistair's eyes widened at the request, and he flushed slightly.

Aedan looked confused by the other man's reaction for a moment, and then it dawned on him that his question wasn't the most innocent of things to ask of another man.

"Oh! No, no, I don't mean it _that_ way." He laughed. "I was thinking that we could share a tent to maximize the use of our blankets and our body heat to keep warm through the night, seeing that you're already almost frozen."

"Oh. I m-mean, yes I knew that. There's nothing else to it. Hah. " The ex-templar laughed nervously, flushing further still, "I suppose it _is _best that we share. I am really, r-really cold."

Moving quickly, as only two almost frozen men could, they shifted Alistair's pack and blankets into the other tent, and prepared to settle in for the night.

* * *

"I'll sleep on this side" Alistair told his companion, who just shrugged as he concentrated on taking off his armour and other clothes.

The blond Warden looked on for a moment, then he started, realizing that he was staring at another man undressing, and quickly looked away, concentrating on removing his own clothes instead.

Aedan, having caught Alistair looking at him at the corner of his eye, grinned privately to himself as he put away his clothes and settled into the bedroll under the blankets.

While he had desired the other man very much since he had first laid eyes on the handsome blond Warden in Ostagar, Alistair's innocence in the matters of relationships had stopped Aedan from trying to do anything with him, as he was afraid of being too forward and frightening the man. As the days passed and their journey through Ferelden grew longer, however, Aedan found himself falling more and more for his companion and friend. The last two Grey Wardens _had_ definitely grown closer in camaraderie and brotherhood, but Alistair hadn't shown much signs of deeper desires and feelings. Up till now, that is.

_Perhaps there can be a chance after all. _Aedan thought to himself, as the other man blew out the candle and settled in under the covers next to him, leaving just a small amount of space between them.

* * *

Aedan woke early the next morning to the feel of another arm half-wrapping around his chest, and of something prodding gently at his back. _What in the Maker-_ He tensed for a moment, before he remembered his offer to Alistair the night before.

_Well, now. _A slight smile came to his face then, as Aedan fully registered how his fellow Warden had ended up almost completely hugging him in his sleep. _Who'd know that Alistair was so into hugging things._

As he shifted a little in that loose embrace, the _something_ prodded him in his back again, and Aedan's grin grew, even as a slight blush came to his face as he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. Felling mischievous, and more than just a little horny, he shifted further back against Alistair, and felt the other man's erection twitch in response. Then unexpectedly, the other man tightened his embrace, and started humping a little against his back.

"Maker…" Alistair moaned in his sleep as the humping continued, and Aedan fought back a moan of his own as his own erection strained against his smallclothes. He didn't dare move his hands to himself, however, as he was afraid of waking Alistair, and of the reaction that he would receive when he sees his fellow Warden masturbating right in his embrace. All he could do was to lie there and fantasize about how it could end.

However, before the situation could develop any further, there was a loud clattering outside in the camp, and Liliana's muffled voice swearing away as she picked up whatever stuff she had dropped.

Aedan felt Alistair stiffen as he was rudely woken from his dreams by the loud noise. For a breathless moment, the other man seemed to not have registered where he was or the position that he had been around his fellow Warden. Then –

"Maker!" Aedan felt himself being suddenly let go, and Alistair scuttling away from him – well, as far as he could in the confines of the tent, anyway. "I-I'm _so _sorry!"

The younger warrior turned around to face the blond Warden, who was now at the far side of the tent, blushing furiously. He was also still hard.

"It's alright, Alistair." Aedan murmured as his eyes were unconsciously drawn to the large erection that was straining against the other man's smallclothes.

"I- I- , Um, Aedan?"

"Um," Aedan blushed, having been caught, well, _staring_, and quickly shifted his eyes and looked at Alistair's face. "Well, um, nothing was going on, so, um, yeah, it's alright."

"Um, yeah, right. I should go and get changed. " Alistair nodded quickly, turning to get his clothes and armour.

"Yeah, um, me too. Breakfast's waiting!" Aedan agreed just as quickly. _Maker! _He thought to himself as he got dressed._ I can't believe I'm stammering like a village maiden._

* * *

The day passed uneventfully as the party continued through the Frostbacks, and except for several embarrassed glances at each other, neither Alistair nor Aedan spoke much at all.

They set up camp early once more, as the freezing weather continued and more snow began to fall. Seeing Alistair starting to set up his own tent, Aedan went over to him.

"Hey," He started, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "perhaps we should share a tent again? You don't have enough blankets, and I'm afraid that you'll freeze."

Alistair looked up, looking a little flushed, "Um, a-are you sure we s-should, Aedan?"

"Yes, absolutely," the darker-haired Warden replied, "Look – you're shivering again."

"Come on," Aedan added gently, as the blond Warden hesitated, "Won't do you or me any good if I wake up tomorrow to find you frozen in your tent, you know."

Alistair smiled at that – though he was still blushing a little – as he moved to pick up his pack. "A-Alright, alright, I get the point."

The two men set up their sleeping positions as they had the night before, moving their things and undressing as normal, though there was a rather awkward silence between them. As they lay down however, Aedan felt a little better when he realized that Alistair had not moved his spot any further from him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Notes: Decided to split the entire thing into two parts for easier reading...**

**Add. Notes: Reviews are more than welcome! Flamers aren't however, and will be fed to the darkspawn.  
**


	2. Sharing Warmth: Part II

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Age: Origins, Bioware does, etc.**

**Slash Alert: This story contains a M/M pairing, so if it's not your kind of thing, look away now.**

**Pairing: Aedan Cousland / Alistair**

**Notes: Here's the second half of the story~**

**Add Notes: Yes, I do like Alistair alot :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sharing Warmth**

**PART II**

* * *

That night, Aedan dreamed. He dreamed that the blight was over, and he was back in Castle Cousland, and Alistair was with him. It was an idyllic life, where he and his blond Warden was a happy couple, free from the worries of the world. As the dream progressed, what the two of them were doing in the bedroom became more and more explicit. So when Aedan awoke sudden due to some sound in the night, he found himself fully hard and panting with desire. He tried to shift himself, to make himself more comfortable, but before he had even moved an inch, he found himself in the very same position as the one he was in that morning.

Alistair was hard too. It was easy to feel his companion's hard erection pressing through the thin fabric of the smallclothes into his back, and Aedan couldn't help himself but moan at that.

_Maker! What should I do?_ Aedan's thoughts were conflicted, warring between his desires for his fellow Warden, his sense of reason, and his self-control. But at another soft moan from Alistair, the younger Warden sighed, and gave himself up to his desires.

Turning carefully in that half-embrace, Aedan moved until he was facing the other man. Slowly, almost timidly, he put his hand on the Alistair's chest, caressing the hard muscles there for a moment before moving downwards over equally hard, strong abs. Alistair let out a soft groan at that moment, and Aedan stilled his hand, eyes flickering to the other's face. Finding the other Warden was still asleep, Aedan resumed his explorations, his hands moving further down to feel the straining erection through the fabric.

Laying half entranced with lust, Aedan continued his gentle fondling the other man, causing Alistair to groan again and thrust his covered erection into his hand. The younger Warden continued this, listening to Alistair's breathing grow shallower and his thrusting more fervent. So intent was his concentrations in this that Aedan failed to notice Alistair suddenly stiffen; only noticing that something had changed when he heard Alistair gasp softly, causing his eyes to flicker back towards the other Warden's face, where they met with Alistair's sleepy and bemused ones.

"Aedan? Maker's breath! Wha-?"

Aedan wasn't sure of what he could say to Alistair, so he answered his companion's half-question with the only thing he could think off at that time – He kissed him. Alistair's breath hitched at that unexpected move but he did not pull away, and Aedan was glad for that, even though all that Alistair seemed to be doing was lie there rather stiffly. They parted after a long moment.

"Aedan?" Alistair's gaze was uncertain, questioning.

"You were hugging me again," Aedan quipped, a small grin coming to his face. "I couldn't help myself this time."

"I-, um, look, I'm _really_ sorry about that" Alistair murmured, looking down, blushing furiously. Then his gaze snapped back up. "Wait. _This_ time?"

"Well, there was this morning."

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry about that too," Alistair repeated, his face turning even redder, if that was possible. It also looked like he was about to bolt.

"Alistair, it's alright." Aedan tried to reassure him.

"You were-" Alistair said then, gulping nervously as his gaze flickered down to where Aedan's exploring hand lay between them, just above his covered erection now, where it had been –

"Um, yeah," Aedan nodded slightly, now feeling a little nervous himself. "I was"

"S-Should we be doing this?" Alistair asked hesitantly, and Aedan could see a conflict of emotions in the blond Warden's eyes.

"Do you want to?" He replied, his own voice little more than a whisper.

Alistair shut his eyes, his expression tense as the internal debate continued, and for a long moment, there was only silence.

"Maker save me," He breathed then, and opened his eyes, his gaze now filled with desire, "but I- I _want_ to, Aedan."

The younger Warden answered to this admission the simplest way he could – he leaned over, and kissed his companion once more.

"S-So, um, what do you want me to do?" The ex-templar asked shyly after they had parted. "I-, um, haven't exactly had any experience in these sort of things."

Aedan looked at his companion's furiously blushing face and grinned. "So you _are_ a chantry virgin!"

"Hey," Alistair pouted, sitting up. "You don't have to make me sound so- so-"

"Innocent?" Aedan grinned up at his friend, "I _like_ you innocent. Now lie down, and you can learn some of the ways of pleasures between two men."

"Now you sound like _Zevran_." Alistair smiled a little in spite of his obvious nervousness, but he lay back down next to Aedan. "Um, so what do we do?"

"Well, you should relax a little for one, being so tense won't help," Aedan quipped, shifting a little so that the two of them were facing each other fully, "Just follow my lead."

"O-Okay," Alistair replied, his breath hitching as he felt the younger Warden's hands on his chest, feeling all over, lightly caressing his nipples. Aedan then shifted his hands downwards, back to where he had been interrupted when Alistair had awoken. He heard his companion gulp audibly as he began caressing the fabric encased erection, which had subsided slightly while they had talked, but didn't take very long for the man to become completely hard again though.

"Um, do you-, I mean, should I- , _o-oh Maker!_" Aedan grinned at the way Alistair was stammering away as the blond Warden fought back the urge to groan at the sensations that his hands were causing.

"Would you like you remove your smallclothes?" Alistair nodded quickly in reply to this suggestion, his hands moving to unfasten the straps that fastened the fabric almost before the other Warden had even finished speaking.

The erection that sprung free was indeed impressive in size, and Aedan could not help but let a soft moan escape him. It wasn't that the younger Warden was small himself, or that he hadn't see many erections before. It was just that this was _Alistair_.

Reaching over as the other man watched him with wide, nervous eyes, Aedan wrapped his hands around the stiff length and began stroking it slowly.

"_O-oh Maker._" Alistair groaned again, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, clearly enjoying the pleasurable feeling that emanated from his groin. This continued on for a few minutes; the silence within the tent punctuated occasionally by Alistair's soft moans. Then, shifting himself slowly, and not changing the pace of the up and down motion that his hands were doing, Aedan decided to surprise the ex-templar with the next phase.

"_Sweet __Andraste!" _Alistair's hips jerked upwards instinctively as Aedan took him into his mouth, the warm and wet sensations almost overloading his senses – The blond Warden had to fight to calm himself down, as he didn't want to release too early and embarrass himself.

Aedan grinned, or grinned the best that he could, with Alistair's cock in his mouth, and proceeded to do all sorts of interesting things with his tongue. Try as he did to hold back, what Aedan was doing was just too much for someone with as little experience as Alistair, and he found himself at the edge before very long.

"A-Aedan!" He moaned out, trying to pull his fellow Warden off him before the inevitable happened. "Aedan, I- ah! _A-Aedan!_"

Aedan knew what was happening of course, feeling Alistair's cock swell even further in his mouth, but instead of pulling off, he sucked harder, and swirled his tongue around and under the swollen head.

This, of course, sent the other man right over the edge.

"Aedan, I'm- Oh, Maker! I'm going to- Ah! _Maker!_" The rest of his words were lost in a series of groans and grunts as Alistair climaxed. The first shots went right into Aedan's mouth, but the next few went all over his face, as the blond Warden finally managed to pull himself out. And shoot he did, continuing on for several more seconds, thick ropes of cum flying everywhere as his hips bucked a little uncontrollably.

"M-Maker, that w-was-" Alistair panted breathlessly as his orgasm faded. "T-That was _awesome_."

Then he saw the amount of seed he had shot all over Aedan's face, and remembered releasing right into the other Warden's mouth. "Oh! I'm _so_ sorry, Aedan! I- I couldn't hold back, and you-, um, what you did with your, um, your tongue was just- just-, um- I'm _so_ sorry!"

Aedan laughed at his companion's stammered words, sitting up from his prone position, and he could not stop for almost a whole minute.

"Maker's breath, Alistair!" he chuckled, as he tried to stop his laughter, seeing the other man's bewildered expression, "You don't have to apologize for _that_."

"Oh. Oh, um well," Alistair sat up as well, looking more flushed than ever.

"I enjoyed that very much, so you know." Aedan smiled, patting him fondly on one hand. "And you sure can shoot a big load!"

"Um," The blond Warden wasn't sure if there was a reply to that statement, so he just scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh, you're just too-" Aedan felt a surge of what could only be called_ love_ at the sight of Alistair's expression. He reached out a hand to pull his friend – _lover? – _closer, "Come here you-"

And he kissed him deeply, not letting the other man go until they were both out of breath.

* * *

"Can I?" Alistair asked after awhile, his eyes looking down to Aedan's still-covered groin to indicate the rest of his unspoken question.

"Of course,"

Looking a little nervous again, the blond Warden reached over hesitantly, placing his hands just above Aedan's smallclothes.

"Go on," Aedan encouraged, and Alistair did that, slowly caressing the other Warden's stiff erection through the thin fabric. Aedan moaned at the sensations caused by that gentle touch, and _wanted_ more.

Moving his own hands quickly, he held Alistair's hand away for a moment and pulled off his smallclothes, before allowing the other man to continue his explorations.

"Wow," Alistair breathed, as he curled his fingers around the think shaft and began a slow jerking motion.

"Hmm?" Aedan looked questioningly at the other man.

"I-, um, well, this is the first time I've actually _touched_ another man's, um, erection." The ex-templar murmured shyly, blushing once more.

"No stories of youthful explorations then?" The darker-haired Warden asked, grinning. Alistair shook his head, looking dreadfully embarrassed.

"It's alright, Alistair. You were in a Chantry, after all." Aedan said, wanting to reassure his nervous companion once more. "And it makes me _honoured_ to be your first."

The blond Warden smiled a little at that, and resumed jerking Aedan's cock, who moaned in appreciation. For awhile, he just lay there, relishing the sensations, but Aedan, having been hard for quite some time already, wanted to pick up the pace.

"Faster, Alistair," He panted.

As the sensations slowly built, he looked to his companion, and saw that the other man was hard again. Groaning at that sight, Aedan shifted closer, pushing their erections together. He reached down, guiding Alistair to wrap his hands around both their cocks, before covering them with his own hands.

"Do it this way," Aedan murmured breathlessly, moving their hands together, up and down, up and down.

Alistair closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't believe how great it felt to have Aedan's stiff length right against his.

The two men continued on, with only their moans to break the silence, their hips bucking slightly, still in tandem. They could feel each other nearing climax, as their hands instinctively tightened around their touching cocks.

"Oh Aedan, I-"

"Alistair, I'm-"

Almost simultaneously, they reached their peaks, with Aedan coming with a hoarse cry, and Alistair following a mere second later, both of them spraying their seed all over their hands and chests, with some even hitting the underside of their chins.

"_Maker's breath!"_ Alistair panted, as he came down from his second orgasm that night.

"_Yeah, Maker,"_ came Aedan's equally breathless response. "That was great."

The blond Warden grinned at his friend, and they lay there side by side in companionable silence for a while, as their breathing slowed.

"Alistair," Aedan's now sleepy voice came after a few moments, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, I think I'm in love with you too, Aedan" Alistair replied, sounding sleepy but happy.

Then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Notes: Once again, please do review, as I would like to know if people like what I write, and if I've made any silly mistakes.**


End file.
